Последствия: Конец Империи
|cover artist=Скотт Байел |publisher=*Del Rey * «Азбука» |release date=*21 февраля 2017 года * Февраль 2018 года |pages=*423 * 480 |isbn=978-5-389-13555-0 |series=Трилогия «Последствия» |preceded by=«Последствия: Долг жизни» }} «Последствия: Конец Империи» ( , ) — каноничный роман Чака Вендига. Книга является третьим и финальным томом трилогии «Последствия», которая началась с романов «Последствия» и «Последствия: Долг жизни». Роман вышел 21 февраля 2017 года. На русском языке книгу выпустило издательство «Азбука» в феврале 2018 года. Роман вышел в переводе Кирилла Плешкова, под редакцией «Гильдии архивистов». Аннотация После первых двух романов трилогии, Чак Вендиг представляет её завершение, входящие в цикл «От истоков к «Пробуждению Силы». Поскольку приближается окончательное противостояние между Новой Республикой и Империей, все взоры устремляются на пустынную планету Джакку. Империя разрушается. Но победа далась Альянсу нелегко. Неокрепшая Новая Республика терпит сокрушительное поражение от Осколка Империи, заставляя проверить ту на прочность перед лицом старого врага. Для участия в засаде на Рей Слоун — разыскиваемую военную преступницу, Норра Уэксли, пилот восстания, присоединяется обратно к Лее. Но ей движет нечто большее, чем верность Новой Республике. Её муж был превращён в пешку в игре Слоун, и теперь она жаждет мести. Однако Рей имеет и свои планы, преследуя предателя Галлиуса Ракса, хитрого стратега и манипулятора, собравшего остатки Империи и пытающегосего исполнить окончательный план Палпатина. Когда Имперский флот собирается на орбите Джакку, армада Республики вступает в битву, чтобы закончить то, что было начато при Эндоре. И будущие галактики наконец решится. Появления * Мать Аддара * Убрик Адельхард * Кирста Агейт * Мас Амедда * Ведж Антиллес * Юприн Арло * Корвин Балласт * Джом Барелл * Джа-Джа Бинкс * Бирт * Борго * Ходнар Боррум * Брев * Бушар * C-3PO * Лэндо Калриссиан * Чубакка * Данассик * Дэнн * Деллало Дейсон * Ардин Дельтура * Денгар * Дессард * Пайма Дролли * Дурга * Эффни * Ашмин Эк * Джес Эмари * Эмбо * Гален Эрсо * Урк Г'лар * Первин Гедде * Гладстон * Гомм * Грофф * Альстер Гров * Гвиска * Гьюти * Хооли * Армитаж Хакс * Брендол Хакс * Иггс * Хостис Иж * Брин Айзиска * Новер Джебел * Джетпур * Джамон * Джита * Джатчинс * Хартер Калония * Трейсин Кейн * Катина * Кеяна * Кайза * Коко * Колоб * Окси Крей Корбин * Корбус * Орсон Кренник * Кондер Кайл * Лалу * Лобот * Лоррин * Лумпавару * Мабо * Мадраммагат * Элеодай Маракаванья * Малакили * Малла * Мапо * Отец Мапо * Мать Мапо * Маргл * Маррок * Мерра * Мон Мотма * Лорган Мовеллан * Костик * Нанз * Наравал * Ниима * Феррик Обдур * Око-По * Олс Утик * Лея Органа * Эксим Паншард * R2-D2 * R3-W5 * Рандд * Галлиус Ракс * Рекья * Реми * Ритало * RK-242 * R-K77 * Райлон * Ринскар * Карклин Риун * Сондив Селла * Дарт Сидиус * Сирай * Люк Скайуокер * Рей Слоун * Бен Соло * Хан Соло * Грелка Сорка * Спон * Суги * Сестра Суги * Меркуриал Свифт * T-2LC * Карс Тал-Корла * Ним Тар * Ребенок Ним Тара * Уилхафф Таркин * Юп Ташу * Табба Телдар * Траун * Джабба Десилиджик Тиуре * Трайнесс * Тайбен * Сид Аддра * Уггорда * Дарт Вейдер * Кобб Вэнс * Синджир Рат-Велус * Мать Синджира Рата Велуса * Воммб * Уикет У. Уоррик * Толвар Вартол * Венчинс * Брентин Уэксли * Норра Уэксли * Теммин Уэксли * Дор Ваидо * Йарра * Йендор * Йимуг * Из * Вуллф Юларен |creatures= * Айва * Ануба * Банта * Barnacle * Птица ** Firebird ** Flit-wren ** Стальноклюв ** Taka-tey ** Tik-tak bird ** Vulture ** Vworkka * Бларрг * Кошка ** Тука * Краб * Собака * Фазьер * Рыба ** Eel ** Octo-fish ** Pik-pok fish * Gizka * Goat ** Gill-goat * Гандарк * Хаппабор * Насекмоые ** Bee ** Жуки ** Blood-worm fly *** Drriw-tcha blood-worm fly ** Centipede ** Crete-bug ** Moth ** Polywing ** Redjacket wasp ** Ya-ya fly * Джерба * Ковакианская обезьяноящерица * Крайт-дракон * Kyaddak * Nektod * Нерф * Ранкор * Ripper-raptor * Сарлакк * Грызуны ** Мышь *** Skittermouse ** Крыса *** Вомп-крыса * Scutjumper * Змея ** Akivan viper ** Pole-snake * Слизень * Паук * Таунтаун * Варактил * Червь |droids= * Agri-droid * Дроид-убийца * Боевой дроид ** Боевой дроид B1 * Builder droid * MA-B0 cargo lifter droid * Дроид-няня * Разведывательный дроид * Протокольный дроид * Ремонтный дроид ** Серия MSE *** Ремонтный дроид серии MSE-6 * Страж |events= * Войны клонов * Devastation of Taris * Дуэль в офисе Палпатина * Эпоха Империи ** Assassination attempt on Mon Mothma ** Attack on a New Republic outpost ** Destruction of Imperial Star Destroyers ** Побег из академии «Небесный удар» ** Галактическая гражданская война *** Attack on Chandrila *** Battle for Kuat Drive Yards *** Битва при Эндоре *** Битва при Хоте *** Битва при Явине *** Capture of Perwin Gedde *** Capture of Mercurial Swift *** Крайние меры **** Битва при Джакку *** Coruscant civil war *** Coronet City revolution *** Катастрофа *** Роспуск Имперского Сената *** Imperial-Republic peace talks *** Железная блокада **** Liberation of Bespin *** Liberation Day *** Освобождение Кашиика *** Liberation of Nakadia *** Rebellion on Akiva *** Siege of Arkanis *** Кража «Империалиса» ** Провозглашение Нового порядка ** Истребление джедаев ** Mission to Nakadia ** Skirmish in Freetown ** Свадьба Хана Соло и Леи Органы * Mission to Nal Hutta * Mission to Scipio * Mission to Serenno * Новая Республика ** Festival of Liberation * Приказ 66 * Столкновение на Фелуции |locations= * Avast * Колонии ** Castell ** Сектор Дулуур *** Система Деварон **** Деварон ***** Devaron New Republic outpost ***** Karatokai Mountains ***** Храм Эдит ** Orbital Shipyard CC-24 * Центральные Миры ** Сектор Альдераан *** Альдераан ** Чандрила *** Ханна-Сити **** Элютерийская площадь ***** Chandrila Senate house **** Hangar 34 **** Hangar Forty-Seven **** Silver Sea ** Кореллианский сектор *** Система Кореллия **** Кореллия ***** Коронет ****** Peace and Security Headquarters ** Сектор Коруса *** Субсектор Корусант **** Система Корусант ***** Корусант ****** Галактический город ******* Нижние уровни Корусанта ******* Федеральный округ ******** Императорский дворец ******* Imperial Archives ** Ganthel ** Хосниан-Прайм *** Лётная академия Хосниан-Прайма ** Куат * Demesel * Внутреннее Кольцо ** Ондерон ** Западные Рубежи *** Система Джакку **** Джакку ***** Блаубэк Таун ***** Угольный Кряж ***** Caverns of Bagirlak Garu ***** Cratertown ****** Ergel's Bar ***** Гоазонские пустоши ****** Зыбучие равнины ******* Main Imperial base ***** Niima's temple ***** Plaintive Hand plateau ****** Jakku Observatory ***** Valley of the Eremite ***** Yiulong Canyons **** Солнце Джакку * Jindau Station * Kerev Doi * Среднее Кольцо ** Сектор Чоммель *** Система Набу **** Набу ***** Gallo Mountains ***** Ото-Гунга ***** Тид ****** Plaza of the Catalan ******* Silver Fountain ** Golus ** Golus Station ** Сектор Митаранор *** Система Кашиик **** Кашиик ***** Ashmead's Lock ***** Mount Arayakyak ** Nakadia *** Quarrow **** Izzik's **** Poma-club **** Quarrow Senate house ** Орд-Мантелл ** Quantxi * Orish * Внешнее Кольцо ** Акива *** Мирра **** Satrap's Palace ** Сектор Аноат *** Система Беспин **** Беспин ***** Зона жизни ****** Облачный город ******* Casino level ******** Bolo Tanga room ****** Red Zone *** Хот **** База «Эхо» *** Unidentified asteroid monitoring station ** Антан-Прайм *** Anthan Spire ** Сектор Арканис *** Арканис **** Академия Арканиса *** Система Тату **** Татуин ***** Freetown ***** Дворец Джаббы ** Askaji ** Frong ** Horuz ** Сектор Модделл *** Система Эндор **** Эндор ** Мон-Кала ** Нал-Хатта ** Нар-Шаддаа ** Рилот ** Сектор Саварин *** Система Кристоф **** Кристофсис ***** Crystal forest *** Родия ** Taris *** Talinn district **** Palmyra foundry * Torphlus * Ulmatra * Неизведанные Регионы * Uyter * Velusia system ** Sevenmoon ** Sixmoon * Virkoi ** Viper's Nest * Vorlag * Vulpinus Nebula * Дикое Пространство ** Adumar system * Yan Korelda |organizations= * Служители бездны * Администратор * Советник * Альянс за восстановление Республики ** Пилот-повстанец * Anklebiter Brigade * Архитектор * Ликвидатор * Барон-администратор * Бармен * Беспинская крылатая стража * Чёрное солнце ** Босс ** Frillian Confederacy *** Gindar Gang ** Underboss * Телохранитель * Охотник за головами * Bureaucrat * Картограф * Церковь Силы ** Pastor * Confederacy of Corporate Systems * Конфедерация независимых систем ** Сепаратистская армия дроидов * Кореллианская машиностроительная корпорация * Coronet City Peace and Security * Coruscant provisional government * Councillor * Синдикат «Краймора» * Дипломат * Доктор * Emissary * Инженер * Фермер * Первый орден * Галактическая Империя ** Комендант ** Советник Империи ** Советник Императора ** Императорская гвардия ** Галактический Император ** Губернатор ** Гранд-мофф ** Великий Визирь ** Имперская академия ** Имперские вооружённые силы *** Имперская армия **** Водитель AT-ST **** Штурмовой корпус ***** Песчаный штурмовки ***** Штурмовик *** Имперский флот **** Лейтенант ** Имперский офицерский корпус *** Имперский офицер ** Имперское бюро безопасности *** Агент *** Loyalty officer ** Имперский Сенат ** Shadow Council * Галактическая Республика ** Великая армия Республики * Игрок * Гангстер * Ghostfinder fleet * Отшельник ** Отшельник * Дом Органа ** Принцесса * Картель хаттов * Охотник на имперцев * Имперская территория G5-623 * Инспектор * Имперский осколок Джакку ** Gallius Rax's child soldiers * Джедай ** Орден джедаев *** Рыцарь-джедай * Журналист * Король * Kiza's family * Правоохранительные органы * Mayor * Наёмник * Торговец * Горняк * Монах * Навигатор * Nem-hive * Новая Республика ** Галактический Сенат *** Канцлер *** Committee for Imperial Reallocation *** Senate Guard *** Сенатор ** Министр финансов ** Вооружённые силы Новой Республики *** New Republic Academy *** Армия Новой Республики **** Солдат Новой Республики *** Флот обороны Новой Республики **** Корпус звёздных истребителей Новой Республики ***** Эскадрилья «Клинок» ***** Пилот Новой Республики ***** Эскадрилья «Фантом» ****** Phantom Leader ***** Тиерфонские жёлтые асы *** New Republic Special Forces **** Сержант ** New Republic Security Bureau ** Norra Wexley's team * New Separatist Union * Nurse * Офицер ** Адмирал ** Капитан ** Коммандер ** Коммодор ** Офицер связи ** Энсин ** Адмирал флота ** Генерал ** Гранд-адмирал ** Лейтенант-коммандер ** Lieutenant General ** Вице-адмирал * Старая Республика * Пилот * Паломник * Пират * Офицер полиции * Prophet * Королева * Бандиты «Красного ключа» * Республиканские системы Сиенара * Rossmoyne family * Мусорщик * Учёный * Разведчик * Shadow Syndicate * Sheriff * Флотские системы Сиенара * Ситхи ** Дарт ** Тёмный лорд ситхов ** Армада ситхов ** Лорд ситхов ** Мастер-ситх * Империя ситхов * Рабовладелец * Слайсер * Контрабандист * Солдат * Sovereign Latitudes of Maracavanya * Шпион * Sugi's bounty hunters * Учитель * Вор * Имперский осколок Адельхарда * Восстание * Вице-король * Warden * Семья Уэксли * Whills |species= * Абеднедонцы * Арконцы * Aybarian * Биты * Бларины * Чагриане * Чиссы * Граны * Elomin * Эвоки * Frong * Гаморреанцы * Люди * Гунганы ** Отолла * Херглики * Люди ** Альдераанцы ** Чандрилианцы ** Кореллианцы ** Киборг ** Мандалорцы ** Набуанцы * Хатты * Иакару * Iotran * Иторианцы * Клатуинцы * Кюдзо * Мон-каламари * Nakadian * Наркусы * Никто * Омвати * Онгри * Orishen * Панторанцы * Куаррены * Квермианцы * Родианцы * Sentient bee * Ссори * Салластанцы * Тидо * Тогруты * Torphlusian * Народ песков * Тви'леки * Умбаране * Верпины * Викуэи * Вуки * Забраки ** Иридонцы |vehicles= * Судно * Спасательная капсула * Репульсорная техника ** Спидер *** Гравицикл * Космическая станция ** Боевая станция *** Звезда Смерти **** Звезда Смерти II ***** Императорская башня ****** Тронный зал Императора («Звезда Смерти II») **** Звезда Смерти I * Звёздный корабль ** Линейный корабль *** Линейный корабль типа «Звёздный ястреб» **** «Amity» **** «Concord» **** «Единство» ** Бомбардировщик *** Лёгкий бомбардировщик ** Крупный корабль *** Дредноут **** Звёздный дредноут ***** Звёздный дредноут типа «Палач» ****** «Eclipse» ****** «Liberty's Misrule» ******* Hangartown ****** «Разоритель» *** Звёздный крейсер **** Звёздный крейсер MC80 ***** Звёздный крейсер MC80A ****** «Дом-Один» *** Звёздный разрушитель **** «Diligent» **** Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский» ***** Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский II» ****** «Наносящий удар» **** «Punishment» ** Корвет *** Корвет CR90 ** Крейсер *** «Oculus» ** Грузовой корабль *** HHG-42 Bulkstar *** Лёгкий грузовой корабль **** Лёгкий грузовой корабль YT-1300 ***** «Тысячелетний сокол» *** MK-4 freighter **** «Moth» ** Фрегат *** Alderaanian escort frigate **** «Sunspire» *** Эскортный фрегат EF76 «Небулон-Б» *** «Redeemer» ** Канонерка *** «Halo» *** Звёздный истребитель/судно поддержки UT-60D «U-wing» ** Шаттл *** Алфавитная линия **** Шаттл T-4a типа «Лямбда» ***** «Тайдириум» ** Звёздный истребитель *** Звёздный истребитель «A-wing» **** Перехватчик RZ-1 «A-wing» *** Звёздный истребитель A/SF-01 «B-wing» *** Серия TIE **** Перехватчик TIE/IN **** Звёздный истребитель завоевания превосходства в космосе TIE/ln **** Бомбардировщик TIE/sa **** Экспериментальный истребитель завоевания превосходства в воздухе TIE/sk x1 *** Звёздный истребитель «X-wing» **** Звёздный истребитель T-65C-A2 «X-wing» ***** Temmin Wexley's T-65C-A2 X-wing starfighter **** Звёздный истребитель T-70 «X-wing» *** Звёздный истребитель BTL «Y-wing» **** Ударный звёздный истребитель/бомбардировщик BTL-A4 «Y-wing» ** Транспорт *** Tyrusian sky-sloop ** Войсковой транспорт ** Vantillian catamaran ** Яхта *** Durga's yacht *** Ganoidian tri-deck cruiser *** «Imperialis» *** ''Imperialis'' (Jakku) * Шагоход ** AT-AT ** AT-ST * Wheel-bike * Wheel-car |technology= * Броня ** Мандалорская броня ** Наплечник ** Броня штурмовика ** Доспехи Дарта Вейдера * Дубинка * Blast-drill * Бластер ** Бластерный пистолет ** Бластерная винтовка *** Тяжёлая бластерная винтовка DLT-19 *** Бластерная винтовка E-11 ** M-45 repeating ion blaster ** Rossmoyne Vitiator pistol ** Бластерный обрез * Blast drill * Энергетический арбалет * Камера * Пушка ** Electromagnetic plasma cannon * Хронометр * Комлинк * Communications array * Компьютер ** Компьютер наведения * Кибернетика ** Кибернетическая структура AJ^6 ** Oculus-lens ** Optical implant * Датапад * Data spike * Дефлекторный щит * Генератор дефлекторного щита * Детонатор * Дроид * Электронный переводчик ** Вокодер-переводчик *** Иторианский переводчик * Двигатель * Топливный бак * Голокрон ** Голокрон ситхов * Голограмма * Голонет ** Новости Голонета * Голопроектор * Holovid * Гипердвигатель * Inhibitor chip * Ионная торпеда * Реактивный ранец * Kesium gas rig * Нож * Боевой щит кюдзо * Световой меч * Locator * Magna-battery * Magnacuffs * Magna-driver * Оружие ближнего боя ** Топор ** Посох гадерффай ** Lance *** Shock-lance ** Посох * Mend-gel * Ракета ** Ударная ракета * Mortar * Игла * Pistol * Протонная торпеда * Квандокуляры * Реактор * Репульсор * Repulsorjet * Ограничительный болт * Rifle * Ракетный бустер * S-крылья * Датчик ** Environmental sensor ** Proximity sensor * Сервопривод * Рогатка * Пулевик ** Cycler rifle * Snip-shears * Копьё * Stabilizer * Суперлазер * Супероружие * Телескоп * Притягивающий луч * Transceiver tooth * Передатчик * Турболазер * Турболифт * Турель * Противопехотная батарея DF.9 * Иллюминатор * Вибронож * Виброклинок * Virtual holoscape * Water recycler * Наручный коммуникатор |miscellanea= * Кислота * Alactite * Алкоголь ** Brandy ** Chandrilan raava ** Junipera ** Лакримед ** Liquor ** Rum *** Corellian rum *** Kowakian rum ** Виски * Инородцы * Антенна * Anti-droid sentiment * Астероид * Атмосфера * Atmospheric fighter * Бакта * Патронташ * Усик * Укротитель зверей * Bezorite * Чёрная дыра * Чёрный рынок * Blastocrete * Блокада * Кровь * Кость * Книга * Награда * Мозг * Breast * Мостик * Погребение * Каф * Кантина * Столица * Carbon * Казино * Пещера * Сантиметр * Chess * Chromatite * Цирк * Город * Одежда ** Пояс ** Обувь ** Накидка ** Перчатка ** Имперская военная форма *** Форма гранд-адмирала *** Пластина знаков различия ** Брюки ** Роба ** Рубаха * Clown * Кабина * Code K-one-zero * Коммандос * Башня связи * Охладитель * Кристалл ** Кайбер-кристалл ** Nova crystal * Валюта ** Кредит * Daubcrete * Смерть * Божество * Дежарик * Демократия * Deprivation chamber * Демон * Пустыня * Diet * Dilarium oil * Расчленение * Кукла ** Кукла туки * Сон * Ударные * Дюрасталь * Dyan-thread * Ухо * Emerald * Глаз * Фабрика * Ферма * Fertilizer * Fiber-cloth * Fibercrete * Огонь * Фейерверки * Рыбная ловля * Пища ** Хлеб *** Сублимированный крахмал ** Digestive biscuit ** Dried galcot ** Фрукт *** Джоган *** Poma-drupe fruit *** Pta fruit *** Shi-shok ** Jogan juice ** Kalpa sea-thread ** Kukula nut ** Noodle ** Nutro-pill ** Procarb bar ** Рационный паёк * Сила ** Тёмная сторона Силы ** Способности Силы *** Удушение Силы *** Видение Силы *** Shatterpoint *** Телекинез ** Светлая сторона Силы ** Живая Сила * Крепость * Похороны * Гриб * Топливо * Галактическое соглашение * Gallius Rax's speech * Азартные игры ** Pazaak ** Сабакк ** Six-Card Gizka Limit * Газ ** Kesium gas ** Кислород ** Ozone ** Тибанна * Газовый гигант * Призрак * Стекло * Glombo shell * Защитные очки * Золото * Grain * Гравитация * Гравитационный колодец * Grav-plate * Стрелок * Волосы * Рукопашный бой * Ангар * Hangover * Шляпа * Сердце * Hexabolt * Кобура * Hoverplank * Корпус * Гуманоид * Охота * Гиперпространство * Imperial Instruments of Surrender * Ioxin powder * Железо * Храм джедаев * Jogan-juice * Journal of the Whills * Jubilee wheel * Джунгли ** Лес * Дуга Кесселя * Kidney * Километр * Klaxon * Krayt dragon pearl * Крифф * Лаборатория * Язык ** Основной галактический язык ** Хаттский язык ** Язык кюдзо ** Proto-Huttese ** Quarrenese ** Шириивук ** Салластанский язык ** Таскенский язык ** Zabraki * Лазер * Кожа (материал) * Лекку * Леторн * Световой год * Скорость света * Конечность * Lung * Mag-alloy * Магма * Magnetosphere * Магнит * Maker * «Да пребудет с тобой Сила» * Медаль * Медицинский центр * Медпакет * Mend-gel * Молоко * Горное дело * Зеркало * Moebius chess * Монтрал * Спутник * Гора * Рот * Mox-spelt * Музыка ** Кантата о Коре Вессоре ** «Treachery and Countenance» * Военно-космический бокс * Туманность * Нос * Nu-skin * Nutro-pills * Обсерватория * Обсидиан * Океан * Опера * Орбита * Картина * Парад * Parasite * Роители * Растение ** Цветы *** Hai-ka flower ** Трава ** Мхи *** Sponge-moss ** Дерево *** Sakai-wood *** Sanctuary tree *** Shi-shok tree *** Тинтоливковое дерево * Плазма * Plastocrete * Пластоид * Взвод * Яд ** Микотоксин *** Кайтрогорджия * Poma * Политика * Тюрьма * Заключённый * Procarb bar * Пропаганда * Освежитель * Беженец * Размножение * Рептилия * Ресторан * Канат * Механизм самоуничтожения * Шах-теж ** Зверь ** Советник ** Корабль ** Вотчина ** Ученик ** Вдова ** Император ** Рыцарь ** Изгой ** Визирь * Душ * Silica * Silicate * Silicax oxalate * Артефакт ситхов ** Маска вице-короля Эксима Паншарда * Скелет * Рабство * Сон * Космопорт * Космолётчик * Спайс * Звезда * Звёздная карта * Сталь * Живот * Камень * Оглушение * Самоубийство * Звёздный суперразрушитель * Чай ** Deychin tea * Палатка * Трон * Время ** Секунда ** Стандартный день ** Стандартное десятилетие ** Стандартный час ** Стандартная минута ** Стандартный месяц ** Стандартная неделя ** Стандартный год * Tin * Язык * Тост * Зубы * Пытка * Trachea * Мусорный уплотнитель * Tumor * Иллюминатор * Вулкан * Vrenian style * Вода * Wheel Races * Зима * Письмо * Ксенофобия * Юнлинг * Зейд-ткань }} Галерея обложек Empires End cover.png|Обложка оригинального издания File:Aftermath-EmpiresEnd-BN.png|Эксклюзивное издание Barnes & Noble File:AM-EE_Back_cover_final.jpg|Задняя сторона обложки File:Aftermath-EmpiresEnd-Paperback.jpg|Издание в мягкой обложке File:Flying to Victory.png|«Лететь к победе» — вкладыш в эксклюзивное издание Barnes & Noble File:Strength Through Order.png|«Сила через порядок» — вкладыш в эксклюзивное издание Barnes & Noble File:Aftermath Empires End placeholder cover.jpg|Временная обложка Empires_End_cover_RU.png.jpg|Обложка российского издания: Последствия: Конец Империи AEE Br.jpg|Обложка бразильского издания: Fim do império Внешние ссылки * Примечания и сноски Категория:Трилогия «Последствия» Категория:Книги издательства Del Rey Категория:Романы 2017 года Категория:Книги издательства «Азбука» Категория:Романы на русском языке